Too Good For That
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Upon his search for a way to resurrect Cynthia, his dead fiancée, Pegasus has a chance meeting with a mysterious man who may be more dangerous then he seems… DartzxPegasus, drabble fic.


"This boat is taking quite sometime…" Pouted Pegasus. He stood on the edge of a cruise ship staring out across the sea thoughtfully.

Most of the people on this boat were here for the cruise, it didn't matter how long it took as long as they had time to relax and be with their loved ones. But Pegasus wasn't here to be with his loved one. The problem was that he wasn't with his loved one. His fiancée Cynthia had died a year ago and since then his depression had driven him to find a way to bring her back.

Most people would call him crazy, and even he was starting to lose hope. He sighed at the ship's speed and took a walk into the games room. Perhaps something there would help pass the time.

Instead of joining in he sat back on one of the chairs to watch the gamblers at play. Expensively dressed men and women of high standards were gathered around the tables joking with each other and betting money like it was no big deal. After a while these kinds of people all look the same.

One person however did manage to catch his attention. A man, well… presumably he was a man, though the flowing aqua green hair could suggest otherwise, who was gambling with the others. Only it didn't look like he was participating as much as observing the other people in the area, as if he was looking at something. His dress sense suggested he wasn't native.

Pegasus couldn't resist getting a closer look at him, he approached the table and placed a bet himself, purposely standing close to the man.

"It looks like you don't want to win placing a bet like that," the man commented, without even looking in his direction.

Pegasus watched the table to keep his eyes off the man and answered, "I have money to spare." Technically this wasn't a lie but in truth he just wasn't paying attention to the bet.

"Don't we all?" answered the man, clearly unimpressed, though he did glance over in Pegasus's direction.

He couldn't help but look up at the man now. Two tone eyes? Not unheard of but still odd enough to attract attention. There seemed something strange about him that he couldn't put his finger on.

The stranger held out his hand and said, "My name is Dartz, and you are…?"

"Pegasus Crawford, of Industrial Illusions," he answered, taking Dartz hand and shaking it.

Dartz observed him for a moment after hearing the company name before saying, "Ah yes. I remember your father, a very noble man. You look nothing like him."

This comment was unexpected. Usually people say how much a child looks like their parents, not that they weren't like them at all. But he really didn't mind. His father was a very stern person known for his narrow-minded views, and Pegasus wanted to be the opposite of that if he could help it.

Sensing he'd hit a good compliment Dartz continued, "Just from looking at you I can tell you have much more depth then he ever did."

"Well… I'm not one to brag," Pegasus started, liking the attention, "But many of my clients say I have a unique vision. I'm an artist you see."

In response Dartz nodded and said, "I could tell just by looking at you. Your air suggests you see the world in a way other men could not. I myself am a bit of an artist. Perhaps I could show you some of my work when we reach our destination."

Pegasus brightened at the prospect of having someone on his level to talk to and blurted, "I… I'd like that."

"Do you have any of your work you could show me now?" questioned Dartz, knowing that in any person's language the most important person is himself thus making it vital to keep the conversation on Pegasus.

"Why yes, I have some with me in my cabin," Pegasus replied, "We could go see them now if you like."

"I'd like that very much," was the answer. Unseen to Pegasus Dartz grinned in a way that wasn't quite sane.

When they reached the room Pegasus showed all of his work to his new acquaintance. Which wasn't difficult considering they were piled all over the place.

"These ones are all quite old," he said, "I just carry them around for inspiration. Unfortunately inspiration hasn't come to me for a while…"

Dartz looked at them with fascination. This man was talented, and those who were creative had the most powerful souls…

"They're fine," he answered to Pegasus, "Even if they are old they show a great potential. Though many of them seem to be focused around this one girl. Who is she?"

At the mention of her Pegasus's heart sank once more. He had put her out of his mind for the short time since he'd been talking to Dartz, but now the pain crept back up on him.

But he couldn't leave Dartz unanswered, so he responded, "That's Cynthia, my late fiancée. She's the reason that I'm here actually…"

No. It would be mad to tell him about that. Dartz would never see the meaning of his quest.

Dartz understood however, "You're looking for a way to bring her back to life aren't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why… yes. How could you tell?" a dumbfounded Pegasus questioned.

Smiling sweetly Dartz looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I said before, you have a vision other men don't. You can see that there might be ways men don't understand and would go to any means to seek them out."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, quite the opposite. And I may be able to help you."

As he followed Dartz down the corridor his mind was racing. This was what he'd been looking for. Someone who had the power to let him see his love again. Given he didn't expect to find that person on a cruise ship but the surprise made it all the more worthwhile.

When they reached Dartz's cabin, although in silence Pegasus could have been walking on air. He didn't care how dark it was when he walked in. And for those first few moments he didn't notice the hollow sound his feet made as they stepped on old stone.

Dartz closed the door after he came in, leaving the room in complete darkness until the many surrounding candles automatically lit themselves.

The effect was chilling. Suddenly all of the massive stone room was lit in a dim orange glow. Walls upon walls of stone tablets containing images of people frozen in fear faced them. The tablets were placed on top of each other and even spread along the floor. The faces of their subjects couldn't be more lifelike if they tried.

He turned to face Pegasus, thinking this was the point where everyone who entered the room became terrified, knowing their fate. But Pegasus didn't look scared at all; he was glancing around with the face of a child who has found Santa's grotto.

"Are those people's souls," he wondered aloud.

Interested by Pegasus's lacking fear in this knowledge Dartz answered, "Yes they are. I have thousands of souls in here."

At this Pegasus clutched onto one of Dartz's sleeve, "Is Cynthia's soul here?!" he desperately asked.

"Perhaps it is," he said, "We can see." With that he walked across the room.

Pegasus followed him loyally, looking through all of the souls for any sign of her. But alas, she was nowhere in sight… He didn't doubt Dartz would lead him to her though.

"Do you like my art by the way?" Dartz questioned as they walked.

"Yes, of course I do," Pegasus responded, "It's far more amazing then the art of any normal man."

When they reached one particular tablet Dartz stopped standing in front of it to block Pegasus's view.

Automatically Pegasus tried to glance around him but was disappointed to see that the outline of the figure was definitely male even if he couldn't see the details.

He shook his head downcast and said, "No. This isn't her soul…"

"But this is the soul I wanted to show you," said Dartz, stepping to a side so Pegasus could take a closer look.

The tablet showed a high-class man wearing a suit who even in his terror looked plain and shallow.

"That… that's my father!" gasped Pegasus, "No, no, you can keep his soul. It's quite all right. I just want to find the soul of Cynthia."

"Her soul is not here."

"What! But you said!" Pegasus blurted.

Dartz smiled darkly and said, "I've been playing you along for a fool. These aren't the souls of every person who has ever died, these are the souls that I've stolen from people myself, and I've never taken the soul of your partner. I only want strong souls to feed the leviathan."

"Then why did you take my father's weak soul?!" Pegasus demanded, almost unable to stop the tears of his crushed hopes.

"That was a business decision," answered Dartz, "If I feel another company is starting to get too uppity I simply steal the soul of its director. So in a way you have me to thank that you even own that company of yours."

He walked towards Pegasus and grabbed hold of him, pinning him roughly against the tablet of his father.

"Keep away from me you… man-eater!" snapped Pegasus.

"Soul-eater," Corrected Dartz, entertained by his child-like panic.

He struggled. Now knowing that Dartz wanted his soul to add to the collection.

Dartz ran his hand down Pegasus's long white hair to try and calm him.

"You should relax, it'll only hurt for a second…" with that he pressed his lips against Pegasus's softly.

Panicking and mistakenly believing this was how Dartz removed someone's soul Pegasus pushed the other off him with much force and ran for the door.

Surprisingly, Dartz let him go.

He watched him leave thinking, "He's too good for that. At least for the moment. But you can guarantee I'll catch up with you Pegasus…"

After leaving the room Pegasus ran and did not stop until he reached his cabin. He doubled over sobbing and choking from lack of breath. If he never saw that creature again he'd be happy…

But a few days later he couldn't stop himself from wanting to see Dartz again. He made his way back to the door of Dartz's cabin, somewhere he'd been avoiding since his last encounter.

He turned the handle and found the door opened easily. Inside he saw a room that looked identical to his own, and every other room on the ship. There were no stone tablets containing people's soul or ancient candles, just a plain room.

Dartz must have slipped through his fingers. Crestfallen he returned to his own room to sit amongst the heaps of his old paintings.

Why did it hurt so badly? Was it because Dartz had tricked him? But even outside of that there was pain.

He looked at one of his many portraits of Cynthia. It was the same kind of pain he'd learnt to associate with her…

But no, it couldn't be. He'd only known Dartz for a very short time. He couldn't feel that way about him.

Even now, as an artist, he could remember every detail of Cynthia's appearance without having to look at a photo when he wanted to paint her. And now he could remember Dartz's appearance in exactly the same way.

But he would never paint Dartz like he painted Cynthia. He did not love Dartz. He knew he didn't. Or at least, he thought he did…


End file.
